This invention relates to a method and assembly for promoting and maintaining an erection in human males.
The human male penis is composed mainly of erectile tissue. FIG. 3 shows a cross-sectional view of the penis. The penis is traversed by the urethra, which serves as a passage for urine and semen. The erectile tissue is divided into three bodies. The right and left corpora cavernosa traverse the dorsal length of the penis, and the corpus spongiosum, which contains the urethra, lies along the midline under the corpora cavernosa. The erectile tissue of the corpora is divided by numerous fibrous bands into many cavernous spaces, which are relatively empty when the penis is flaccid, but which become engorged with blood during an erection.
The penis is supplied with blood from the internal pudendal artery. Erection is brought about by distension of the cavernous spaces with blood, which is prevented from draining away by compression of the veins in the area.
Various means for the treatment and alleviation of impotence in males have been considered. Among the more common forms of treatment are vacuum cylinder and pump devices which evacuate a cylinder placed over the penis and thereby induce blood engorgement. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,498; 5,421,808; and 4,378,008 disclose vacuum devices. Once blood has been caused to engorge the penis, which causes an erection, various constriction appliances for restricting blood flow out of the penis and thereby maintaining the erection are also known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,227; 5,695,444; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 343,455; 5,234,402; and 3,759,253 all disclose annular elastic constriction appliances for restricting blood flow from the penis.
Although elastic annular constriction devices are useful in preventing blood flow from the penis, use of such devices can be problematic. Because the constriction devices must be sized so as to restrict blood flow, the devices must fit tightly about the base of the erect penis. Due to the tight fit and elastic nature of the devices, mounting the devices onto the penis can be painful. Consequently, it is desirable to have a nonelastic device which can constrict blood flow from the penis.
One such device is an inflatable constriction appliance as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,538 to Stewart et al. This patent teaches a manually inflatable constriction ring. The ring includes an outer retainer and an inner inflatable tube. The inner tube is inflated to cause constriction of the penis. Even though the Steward et al. patent does provide for more comfortable appliance for constricting blood flow from the penis, it does not provide for a manual, quick release means for instantaneously deflating the appliance.
Although the constriction device can greatly aid in obtaining an erection, the pressure of the device around the circumference of the penis can sometimes interfere with ejaculation. The ejaculate may flow out when the constriction device is removed. However, in order to maximize the pleasure associated with the sexual act, it is desirable that ejaculation occur at the point of climax. Consequently, it is desirable that the inflatable constriction device be provided with a manual quick release means so that so that the pressure within the constriction device may be instantly released at the moment of climax.
This invention relates to a method and assembly for achieving and maintaining an erection in males who cannot achieve an erection without assistance. An object of this invention is to assist impotent males achieve erection. A related type of dysfunction in men is the inability to maintain an erection for a normal length of time. This latter is a particularly troublesome situation when a condom is being used for any purpose. A loss of erection could cause a loss of benefit of the condom""s function in addition to an interruption in sexual intercourse. Accordingly, it is an additional object of this invention to provide a means and method for maintaining an erection in the male.
The device of this invention is useful not only to men suffering from inability to achieve an erection, but also to men who can achieve an erection but cannot maintain it for a normal length of time. In such a case the constriction ring of this invention is applied to the penis as a first step in the method after erection has been established by normal bodily function. The pump is operated to apply pressure to maintain the desired erection and to release pressure when desired.
The present invention includes a penile constriction ring and pump assembly comprising a hollow cylindrical outer wall of relatively inelastic material, and an inner tube of elastic material positioned adjacent to said the outer wall. A central opening is defined by said inner tube for receiving the penis. A pump is operably connected to the inner tube and provides air under pressure for inflating the inner tube. A quick release valve is operably connected to the pump and instantaneously releases the pressurized air within the inner tube.
The present invention further includes a method for achieving an erection in human males comprising mounting a penile constriction ring and pump assembly of the present invention about the base of the penis. The penis is then inserted into a cylindrical vacuum tube with air evacuating pump, air is evacuated from the tube causing an erection in the penis. The pump operably connected to the inner tube is then used to inflate the tube until a firm, snug pressure is applied about said base of said penis. Once a firm erection has been obtained, the vacuum tube is removed and the user may engage in sexual intercourse. At the point of climax, the quick release valve is activated causing the instantaneous release of pressurized air from within the inner tube.